


The DC and Marvel Crossover: Endgame

by FireCanary



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Endgame - Fandom, The Arrow - Fandom, The Flash
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 13,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireCanary/pseuds/FireCanary
Summary: Thanos is alive and plans to take Earth as revenge. The DC Heroes somehow manage to smash a hole between the fabric between time, space and reality and landed in the Marvel universe. The heroes from both worlds team up and face Thanos, to protect Earth and take him down once and for all.
Relationships: Cisco/Cynthia, Natasha/Clint, Oliver/Felicity, Peter Q./Gamora, Sara Lance/Ava, Tony/Pepper, kara/mon-el
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. It Begins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeaCollides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaCollides/gifts).



> The dialogue isn't exactly the same as the movie. I shuffled the dialogue and the scenes around, deleting some of them. Don't worry, I won't delete the crucial ones. This is an altered story of Endgame, adding in the DC TV series Arrowverse, probably the First Crossover of the Marvel and DC Universe. Enjoy! (Scott doesn't have a daughter in this one. Hope this won't be traumatising.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanos is alive and plans to take Earth as revenge. Scott gets spit out of the Quantum Zone and discovers that he has been gone for five years.

Tony and Nebula are trapped in a Benetar ship, in space.

The deep, dark, cold void of space.

Luckily, the ship had emergency rations for these kinds of situations. Tony carefully rationed them on the supplies, but as the rations grew lower, they grew weaker. Tony, preparing for the worst, recorded a video of him saying how much he loved his wife and sent it via radio waves back to Earth, to his wife. Nebula, meanwhile, was neutral. She had nothing left to lose and day after day, stared at the ceiling with nothing to do and bored out of her mind.

To pass the time, Tony taught Nebula Paper Football. It certainly made time fly. The downside to that is Nebula kept lugging Tony over to play with her, which Tony got sick of extremely quickly.

After 22 days on the ship, when Tony and Nebula were at their worst and thought that they were going to die, a flash of light outside the ship startled a weak and tired Tony out of his sleep, and the next thing they knew, they were going back to Earth.

They were welcomed by their friends(what’s left of them, at least) st the Avengers Headquarters and Tony got bombarded with hugs and kisses and scoldings from Pepper, who nearly broke down with worry and tears.

"Who are you?"asked Thor, with a tone of ice inside the meeting room.

" I'm Captain Marvel."

"How are you gonna help us defeat Thanos?"

"You lost to him before because you didn't have me."

Thor stepped forward, glaring into Captain Marvel's eyes, and stretched out his hand. With a rush of wind, Stormbreaker flew into Thor's hand, nearly slicing off Captain Marvel's ear in the process. Captain Marvel didn't even flinch."I like this one." announced Thor, chuckling.

Beep Beep Beep Beeep!

"What's going on?" demanded Tony, waking up. He had had a full week of rest and relaxation and is feeling better than ever.

"Carol programmed J.A.R.V.I.S to detect the energy the Infinity Stones released when activated. Looks like we're going to Planet Garden." said Pepper."Come on."

The Quinjet landed on Garden(Planet 0259-S).There was not a living being in sight."Guess Thanos killed all the civilized living beings on this planet." snarled Natasha with resentment and hate. Carol, Tony, Steve, Thor and Natasha scoured Garden for Thanos, and found him going into a cozy little hut, and when they went up to the hut, he was slicing up some kind of creature. Thor stormed in. Thanos turned at the sound of his door kicked down.

"If you would just let me explain..."pleaded Thanos and abruptly stopped. Thor had thrust Stormbreaker into Thano's heart.

Thanos is dead.

"THOR! WHAT THE HELL?!" yelled Carol.

"Thor! What has gotten into you?You should let him finish talking!" snarled Natasha.

Steve and Tony stayed silent, stunned.

"Thanos is dead. Now, we win." spat Thor and turned back and went in the direction of the Quinjet.

"Let's go home."

'''  
Five Years Later

'''

The world is quiet like it has never been. Everywhere, there isn’t a person in sight. 

A car drove up to a cabin in the woods. A man and woman stepped out of the car as the cabin’s owner came out to greet them.

”Hello Tony. Nice to see you again.” 

”Same to you, Steve.You too, Natasha. I was just telling Morgan that her Mommy doesn’t wear anything I buy.” Tony grinned, brandishing a blue helmet just like the one he wore. 

“Oh, where are my manners? Come in! Morgan? Morgan! Come and say hi to your uncle Steve and aunt Natasha!” 

A 5 year-old girl bounced out of a room.

”Hi uncle Steve and aunt Natasha!” she squeaked, bouncing up and down like a ball.

”She’s cute.” mused Natasha, fixing her eyes on Morgan. Her lip twitched into a faint smile. She had always wanted a family. But her incident in the Red Room had left her unable to bear babies.(NO SPOILERS) Clint knew that, so he didn’t push Natasha, so he suggested they adopt instead.

“Alright. After 5 years, why did you come looking for me again? I just want a quiet life from the moment we killed Thanos. I may not have much time left to live and i want to enjoy it with my family.” joked Tony. “Thanos is planning to attack. AGAIN.” said Steve, and his face turned stormy grey.

"I thought Thor killed him!" exclaimed Tony, whole face frozen in shock.

"Apparently not." said Natasha, a grave look on her face."Carol went scouting. She has heard rumors and whispers that Thanos is alive and walking. She went to check it out and spotted Thanos on Planet 6481-H. Easier for you to remember: Titan. We need you back and to be ready.We don't know what's he planning." "Son of a bitch!" cursed Tony."That fucking cockroach is impossible to squash!"

While the 3 are having that discussion, there is a commotion in a storehouse, miles and miles away. At the back of a banged-up van, a man was zapped out. He looked around, confused. Then packed up whatever belongings of his he could find, put them in a wagon and tried to get out of the storehouse.The metal doors are locked. He spotted a CCTV and jumped up and down in front of it. It was quite a while before the security guard spotted him and let him out, and of course confused how he got in. “What’s your name, dude? And how the hell did you get in?” “My name…” he struggled to remember. ” is Scott Lang.”

After a series of questionings, the guard let Scott go, and Scott wandered around, lugging his wagon after him, unsure of where to go. He then passed the local park, where he saw rows upon rows of gold tombstones, each about as tall as two of him. Scott was curious and went into the park to check it out. The sign in front of the park said,” To honor the people who disappeared in the Blip.” There are very few people in the park. Some are even kneeling in front of the tombstones, weeping. He looked at one of the tombstones. Each of them are inscribed with lists of names. He read the first two, and came to his name, written clear as day, on the third tombstone,”Scott Lang.” 


	2. Avengers, ASSEMBLE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hulk and Rocket found Thor in New Asgard and persuaded him to come back, and Natasha set out again to find Clint and persuade him to come back and stand against Thanos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may be updating every 1 or 2 weeks, if i can slip some time between my studies and my work.

Two cars stopped by at a fast food shop. To Tony’s surprise, the owner was Hulk, not angry and definitely NOT smashing things around.

“HULK?!” gasped Tony.

“Hey! Whaddup people! Hi Cap, Hi Natasha! OOHHH, HI TONY!” hooted Hulk cheerily.

“How…” Tony was speechless.

  
  
  


“Of course! You combined the Hulk and your human self by using DNA and Gamma Ray splicing! Absolute GENIUS!”

“Yeah, I know.” said Hulk sheepishly. “I’m actually giving the credit to Shuri. She did all the work.”

Steve sighed. “I hate to break it to you Bruce, but Thanos is alive and running around, and we need everyone all together again to stop him.”

Hulk immediately dropped his cheery smile and looked sad.

“I love this life. I don’t wanna go back.”

“You won’t need to fight.” soothed Natasha. “You just need to take care of the tech.”

“Alright. I’ll come back.” sighed Hulk.

“Hulk.” said Natasha. “Before you go back, I need you and Rocket to do something for us.”

“Steve, Tony, you should go back to Headquarters. Hulk, you call Rocket and go to New Asgard. As for me…”

Rocket and Hulk are in New Asgard in no time. They flew there on the Guardian’s repaired ship. They saw Valkyrie transporting crates.

”How is Thor?” asked Hulk.

”As drunk as ever.”said Valkyrie, smiling a bitter smile.”Just need to go to the house where the beer barrels are as high as Mount Everest. Mind you, everyone in New Asgard drinks.”she laughed.

“Looks like he would need some persuading.” cackled Rocket, marching off.

  
  


It was a long walk before they found Thor’s house.Valkyrie was right. Everyone on New Asgard drinks, and their beer barrel piles are all tall and numerous. Fortunately, there was one plie higher and wider than the rest. They found Thor in that house.

  
  


The house was dark, damp and absolutely a trash dump. There were beer cans everywhere, chip packets strewn in every inch of the floor and two aliens were playing Assassin’s Creed on a computer, while Thor was watching TV, with a can of beer in his hand and a colossal beer belly.

“Wow, Thor, quite the change you’ve made to yourself, eh?” sneered Rocket, while Hulk looked on with sympathy.

“FRIENDS!” roared Thor. “COME IN! COME IN! WANT A CAN OF BEER?”

“Thor.You’re speaking too loud.” said Hulk.

“Whaddup with you?” said Thor, eyeing Hulk(thankfully he lowered his volume) “You look much less violent.” 

“Yeah, I changed too.” smiled Hulk.

“SQEAK SQUEAK HONK HOONK” said an alien.

“Alright, comin’.” grumbled Thor, stomping over.

“ALRIGHT YOU SONS OF BITCHES YOU’D BETTER LET SQUEAKY WIN HIS MATCH OR YOU WILL FACE THE WRATH OF THOR ODINSON!!!!” bellowed Thor into Squeaky’s headset.

“That’s one hell of a voice.” whispered Rocket. “What do we do now?”

“Tell him.” urged Hulk, trying to squeeze into a corner of the house.

“Fine.Why do I get to do all the bad stuff?” grumbled Rocket.

“Hey, Big Guy, we need you to come back.” said Rocket

“What for? Thanos is dead, KILLED BY ME!” roared Thor, laughing.

“Well, apparently he’s not, and is planning to take Earth as revenge.”

Thor’s face turned ash white.

“No, no...” he whispered, collapsing on an armchair.

“Yes, yes now come back, we need you.” groaned Rocket, wondering how long is this gonna take.

“NO! I AM NEVER GOING BACK!” howled Thor, putting his head in his arms.

“What? You afraid of ol’ little Thanos are you Thor?” teased Rocket, using a baby voice.

“Oh no oh no oh no no no no… Rocket what’ve you done?” muttered Hulk

“GODS LIKE ME ARE NOT AFRAID OF ANYTHING!” roared Thor. “I’LL COME BACK WITH YOU JUST TO PROVE IT!” 

He stomped off to pack his things and his barrel of beer.

“Jolly good.”said Rocket, rubbing his hands together. “Shall we leave in an hour then?”

The hair-raising glare that Thor gave Rocket was enough.

  
  


‘’’

Meanwhile in Tokyo

‘’’

“柿尾さん、お疲れ様でした。”

“あなたと同じです、サチコさん。”

A black figure is perched on a rooftop, listening in to their conversation. When the bodyguards beside the both men lessened to get the car, the figure swooped in and killed all of the bodyguards and the two businessmen in under 1 minute.

  
  


Rain poured down. A figure under an umbrella approached.

“Clint…this is what you do for a job now?” 

The black figure whipped around, startled, saw it was Natasha and removed his mask.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier, Nat. After Thanos, I saw that there are still evil people that we thought dead and are still alive. The world got worse. I need to exterminate as many of them as I can, to promise our future child a safe world.”

“Clint…” Natasha stepped forward and hugged him. Clint returned the hug.

“Come back. We need you to prepare against Thanos.”

Clint nodded and set out with Natasha, hugging her close.


	3. Another World Unfolds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor starts talking about the Infinity Stones(never got to finish). The DC Heroes crash landed in the Marvel Universe.The Marvel heroes evaluate the DC Heroes's powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really lucky that i get to update 3 days in space of each chapter. Hopefully it'll stay that way.

“Alrighty. Now that everyone’s here, Thor, you mind if you do the honors?”said Tony, rubbing his hands together.

“ ‘Kay. Now. You know what the 6 stones are. Reality, Space, Soul, Time, Power and Mind. Now, what we know is--”

BAM! SCREECH!

“What in the name of Odin is going on?!” yelled Thor, hurrying to the window.

On their lawn was a huge ship, and a band of people were clambering out of it.

“INTRUDERS!” hollered Thor. “GET READY!”

All of the Avengers rushed out onto the lawn. A man with shoulder length hair saw them coming and just stood up straight, both hands in the air, waving a white diaper, and yelled,”WE COME IN PEACE!”

“Cisco, what the hell?!” hissed Caitlin and Barry.

The Avengers stopped in their tracks.

“ You say you come in peace?” asked Steve suspiciously.

“YES YES YES DON’T KILL US! I’m saying that whatever you do to stop me Cait!”

“Hmm… then who are you? What planet are you from?” asked Tony, curious.

“We’re from Earth! Though Supergirl and J’onn are from Krypton and Mars…” said Felicity and everyone from DC shot her a glare. “ANDDDD... I said too much didn’t I?” muttered Felicity and backed out.

“Alright, who are you?” grumbled Steve impatiently.

“Oh! I’m the chatty one, name’s Fe… uh, Overwatch. I’m in Team Arrow, waving the diaper over there is Vibe, he’s in Team Flash, and that’s Alex, on Team Supergirl. The one in the white suit is White Canary, on the Legends. She’s their Captain. We came together for a mission, but got sucked out of the temporal zone and crash landed here…” 

“So, if we believe you, will you backstab us?” asked Natasha with an hostile look on her face.

“Relax Nat. They look HARMLESS! HAHAHAHHAHHA!” boomed Thor.

“HARMLESS?! Oh we’ll show you what we can do. Got a training room?” asked the guy who waved the diaper.

“Well, yeah...” said Tony but was cut off.

“Show us.”

“VIBE.” warned Caitlin.

“Please.”

“Alright, fine.” Tony shrugged, and went back in, the other Avengers following.

  
  


“What you called?”asked the guy clothed head to toe in red.

“Name’s Tony. These are the Avengers.You crash landed bang smack on our lawn.”

“Oh. I’m sorry. I’m Flash. May I clean that up for you?”

“Nah. I don't see what you can…”

ZOOM!

“Supergirl, follow!”

ZOOM!

After a few minutes, they caught up.

“do.”

“Your lawn’s all nice and tidy now.” grinned Flash, with Tony’s mouth agape.

“Right now, I’m really curious what the rest of your team's abilities are.”said Tony with enthusiasm. “We can try it out now. BEHOLD! The training room! Jarvis, run a training program please.”

“Yes Mr Stark.” said a disembodied voice. Tony expected the other team to jump with surprise, but not one of them looked startled. 

“You have a Gideon named Jarvis?” said a guy with a lot of bulk(and probably not a lot of brains).

“What’s a Gideon, an AI?” Tony asked.

“Yep.”said White Canary. “We have one exactly like yours, on our ship.”

“What’s its name?”

“Waverider.”

“Cool. Alright. Who wants to go first?” said Tony, showing them in.

  
  


Inside wasn’t a training room anymore. It was a race track with a speedometer.

“Flash. Thought you might wanna go first. See how fast you can run.”

“I can run up to Mach 3.”

“Prove it.”

“Okay. Ask Kid Flash, too. It’ll be a race.”

“Oh man I’m so hyped!” squealed a man in yellow.

WHOOSH!

WHOOSH!

“How many laps?”

“30 please.”

“Got it.”

  
  


2 seconds later, Flash finished the 30 laps. Another 1 second later Kid Flash finished his 30 laps. The other Avengers watched with surprise and awe from the control room.

“YOU RAN UP TO 3.5 MACH?! It’s incredible!” whooped Tony, reading a tablet.

“My turn. Got one for combat? I got trained by assassins.” smirked White Canary.

“Same for Natasha.” said Tony, gesturing at the red-haired woman.

“See if I can beat her record. Play her training program for me.”

“OHHHH, I like this!” laughed Tony, pressing a few buttons on the tablet.

A circle of ninjas appeared, circling around White Canary. They attacked as one, but got laid down by White Canary in 2 minutes, faster than Natasha by 3 seconds.

“You really did beat Natasha’s record. So far nobody's able to beat her.” said Tony in awe, while Natasha watched, stone-faced. You can’t tell what she's thinking.

“My turn.” a man dressed in green leather. “ I’m Green Arrow.Target practice please, just like your archer.”

“How’d you know?” burst Clint.

“Callused fingers, strong arms, you haven’t even taken off your protection gear.” said Oliver, gesturing to Clint’s wrist protector. Clint's face glowed red.

Arrow finished the practice with ease, earning Clint’s jaw drop and stunned expression.

“Oh, and try the Super cousins. They are impenetrable. Play the training program of your Supergirl. The other Supergirl, Your shoulder’s on fire.”

And indeed Carol’s shoulder is on fire. They were so engrossed with the training that NO ONE noticed.

“Alright baby cuz, let’s do this!” whooped Supergirl as they sped in. They finished the practice in 4 seconds flat. “Got anything more challenging?” smirked Superman.

One by one, the DC heroes aced the practices, even the new ones(practices), with Tony and the Avengers looking on with a fascinated expression on their faces and Tony furiously recording their performances along the way.

“Ahem..” said Tony sheepishly after they finished the practices.

“We may need your help.”


	4. Everything Explained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and the others tell the DC heroes what is going on, and ask if they agree to help. Thor continues his lecture on the Infinity stones(which he thankfully finished this time)

They were in the conference room, since the meeting room can’t fit in that many people. The DC Heroes had agreed to help stand against Thanos and to protect Earth.

“Right. Let’s get started...” asked Thor.

“ Do you have intergalactic villains in your universe?” asked Nebula, who had just arrived after a scouting mission.

“Yep.” replied Superman. “There’s Zodd…”

“Grodd.” added Flash. “Hey, that rhymes!” he grinned.

“Brainiac Prime, The Queen of Daxam…” mused Supergirl aloud.

“Good. then you would know what we felt when Thanos first attacked our Earth. Then we sought him out and I killed him with Stormbreaker.” continued Thor, hefting the axe in one hand. 

“ Unfortunately, he didn’t die. He is still hoppin’ around like the Easter Bunny.” He chuckled at his own joke. “ Now, to defeat him, we need to go back in time and get the Infinity Stones before he does.”

“What’re the Infinity Stones?” drawled Cold(Earth-X Leo Snart, not the Earth 1 one. He's dead. Forgot to mention it in the characters. My apologies.)

“The Infinity Stones are the six stones that, if used together, gives one power over life,” he shifted uneasily, “ or death.”

The DC Heroes looked at each other, unsure of what to say.

  
  


“The plan is simple.” continued Tony, “We go to the time and place where Thanos got the Infinity Stones in the first place. Then we get it before he does. Then we come back to right now, and wait for him to invade. As far as I know, the plan won’t change. He will be aware that we changed the course of History, and will seek us . But we will be ready, along with the others who disappeared in the Blip.”

“The Blip?” asked Supergirl, confused.

“The first time that Thanos snapped his fingers, half of this Earth's population disappeared. And we call that…” Tony paused for effect, “The Blip.”

“Alright, back on track!” barked Thor. “The Infinity stones are made of six gems: Power, Mind, Soul, Reality, Space and Time. We need to find the six and then return them the same time we borrowed them, or else that will cause some kind of paradogs and anatocism or something like that….”

“It’s Paradox and Anachronism, to be exact.” corrected Firestorm. Firestorm is the molding of Professor Martin Stein and Jefferson Jackson, Jax for short. Everyone glanced at him.

“Oy, don't look at me, that ain’t me who’s talkin. It’s Grey(Stein)!”

“Yah yah whatever, that’s what I said! Paradogs and anatocism!” 

Everyone rolled their eyes. 

“On with the show! Everyone split into groups. Each group will go to a place where a Infinity Stone was found in the first place, and after we’re through, put them back at the EXACT SAME TIME and the EXACT SAME PLACE.” warned Tony.

  
  


“Hey, the Legends are experts in time travel.” Rip butted in. “We can handle it. We just need to fix the Waverider.” 

Tony laughed."That is taken care of. While you were training, I had the opportunity to ask Jarvis to send out the nanobots to fix the Waverider. Genius, right?" said Tony smugly." I mean, we can't be bad hosts to visitors from another universe!"

“You know, you guys might as well tell us your real names. Your code names are lame.” drawled Nebula. “No one in their right minds will name a kid Vibe.” Natasha had told her everything.

Everyone so then told the Avengers their names.

"Jarvis, get our suits ready please." ordered Tony." And add compartments to hold the Stones."

"Barry, get the gears from the Waverider. Wally, get the totems and give them to the corresponding Legends(except for Amaya and Zari, they both have one and never took it off, and Leo, who has never got one.)."

"Everyone,” yelled Oliver, “ SUIT UP!”


	5. Vormia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl, Natasha, Clint, Sara and Ava goes to Vormia to retrieve the Soul Stone.

Kara, Natasha, Sara, Ava, Clint, and Vibe got separated into one group and they embarked to Vormia in the past. First on the Waverider, then on a spare spaceship of Tony’s. Sara had put Rip in charge while she was gone. The Soul Stone was located there, guarded by the Red Skull. They landed their ship at the feet of the cliff and Cisco breached them to the top of the cliff 

( in Kara’s case, she just flew right up with superspeed). They arrived at the top with ease, and Cisco got a fright when Red Skull materialized right in front of their eyes. Sara and Kara just got into battle stances. Natasha and Clint got defensive.

“ Who are you, and why come trespass the sacred lands?” said Red Skull. 

“ We come for the Soul Stone.” said Clint. 

“If you want the soul stone, you must lose someone. Be it friend or foe. Or you could do it another way.”

“What?” asked Natasha, who isn't eager to let Clint die.

“The Sacrifice. Battle Challenge. All of you must beat me in combat, then you get Soul Stone. I could only use this once, as a chance to get out of this unending torture earlier. You better be prepared. If I lose, I will be stuck here forever rather than getting released a hundred years later. I win, you will be stuck here with me forever. Do you accept?”

“We accept.”

“We fight here, and be careful not to drop off the cliff. If one of you drops, then your wittle group gets the Soul Stone, the uncareful one dies and I get to go after a hundred years.”

Cisco gulped. “ Is there any chance that… I can NOT participate?”

“Yes.” said Red Skull. “ Jump off the cliff.”

“NO THANKS.” emphasized Cisco.

  
  


“ Let the Challenge begin!” howled Red Skull.

He dashed over to the small group. Everyone else was fast to react. Cisco was scared out of his wits and just stood there.

“CISCO!” yelled Sara, “ BREACH!”

Cisco breached out of Red Skull’s way at the last second, barely missing a right-hook. Red Skull is everywhere! One second he missed Cisco, the other he appeared behind White Canary. Sara starts a one-on-one with him, and it seems like she is losing. Kara joined the battle, and so did Natasha. 

Turns out she liked an opponent who fights as well as she does.

They managed to fight off Red Skull for a moment. Red Skull disappeared into thin air. With a few tranq arrows from Clint (a few perks he picked up from Oliver) stuck in Red Skull and Cisco’s occasional breaching. 

Cisco yelled, “BAM!”, giving everyone a fright. 

“I know what to do!” whispered Cisco, gathering everybody. “We force him off the cliff!” 

“It’s impossible.” grumbled Natasha. “It took all of us to drive him off for a while.”

“Yes, you 3 girls did all the hand-to-hand combat.” grinned Clint. “ But we also did help, We just need to adapt a more efficient fighting plan.”

“Hey, I know. How about we do this…” said Sara, beckoning them closer, and told them her plan. 

  
  


Everyone agreed.

  
  


Red Skull came back just after they broke out of their circle.

“Face me!” he roared, furious that he got 3 arrows stuck in his butt before.Only Sara, Natasha, and Kara were there ( and Clint hiding in a niche in the mountain top as a sniper, in case the girls needed backup.). “ Where are the other puny ones?” asked Red Skull. “Oh well, easy prey for ol’ little Red Skull.” he cackled, smiling a grin that has too much teeth. He propelled himself at the 3 girls. They dodged it, exposing Cisco. Cisco made a Breach just at the right time that Red Skull went head-first into the breach, then Cisco made another one, and out fell Red Skull into the deep abyss of the cliff.

  
  


The next thing the Soul Stone group knew, they were lying in a circle in another world. Kara sat up first and woke the others. “Wait.” said Clint. “ is that the SOUL STONE?”

  
  


Indeed it was, sitting in Kara’s hand like nothing had happened, looking like no one had shed blood for it, no one had given up their lives for it, and innocent people hadn’t died for it.

“ Alright, we got the stone, please please please let me get out of here!” whimpered Cisco.

“Seriously, Cisco?” groaned Natasha. “ Hands on the Stone.”

Everyone put a hand on the Stone.

FLASH!

They were back at the Cliff in Vormia.

“Well, looks like we’re done! Anyone miss home?” asked Clint.


	6. Morag

Just as the Soul Stone group embarked, the Waverider came back to the exact time and place that it had lifted off. It was like it had never left. Now, the Waverider took Oliver, War Machine, Nebula, Killer Frost and Black Siren to Morag, where Star Lord first found the Orb( case for the Power Stone).

The mission was smooth at first, until they saw Peter dancing and kicking small aliens around, even snatching one up to use as a makeshift mike. “ He is really nutty, isn’t he?” said Nebula and Killer Frost at the same time. “ Absolutely crazy.” agreed Earth-2 Laurel( I'm calling her Laurel from now on. Remember.). “Alright.” snapped War Machine. “ Get on with it.” 

Then they proceeded with the plan.

  
  


Oliver shot a tranq arrow straight into Peter’s butt. He yowled then got stunned by a stun arrow. Caitlin, Nebula and Laurel found that especially amusing. Then they went towards the Temple  Vault.

  
  


AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Laurel’s sonic scream busted the locks. Then Caitlin froze the lasers, and Nebula reached in and took the Orb.

“This mission is too easy.” laughed Caitlin. 

STOMP STOMP STOMP

“Thano’s troops! Incoming!” yelled Oliver from the rafters.

“YOU JUST HAD TO JINX IT, DIDN’T YOU??!!” snarled Black Siren, ready for battle.

“Wait! We need a plan first. We can’t just charge into battle without thinking! We need a strategy!” said War Machine. 

“Agreed.” added Oliver. “ How about we first confuse the enemy, then surround them, then we attack as one? They’ll have nowhere to run to.”

“ Good idea, but it lacks one thing: Can I please launch icicles, pretty please with a cherry on top?” Caitlin pleaded. 

“ Okay. I’ll shoot webbing arrows, stun arrows, horse tranq arrows(for Barry if he ever goes berserk like last time. NO SPOILERS FOR FLASH), anything I’ve got.” suggested oliver, already pulling arrows from his quiver. “ Me, Caitlin and Laurel will confuse the enemy, then we all attack from different directions at once. “

“ But I need a weapon! I didn’t bring anything except for essentials!” protested War Machine.

“Here.” said Oliver, tossing War Machine a khopesh from the League of Assassins. “Good thing I have two more of these in case I run out of arrows.”

“Alright everyone. Suit up!”


	7. Battle for the Orb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Orb group gets entangled with Thano's troops, sent to retrieve the Orb.

Arrows were shot. Icicles were fired. Troops were rendered stunned , trapped, impaled and deaf.

The troops are now confused and scared, not knowing what or who attacked them.

“Alright. Now!” yelled Oliver, leaping from the roof and charging into battle.

Laurel launched herself into the air with a sonic cry, and Caitlin skated on ice bridges, attacking from everywhere at once. Nebula transformed her hands into sharp blades and charged headfirst into the throng, slicing a few soldiers into halves along the way, and War Machine? He just waved the khopesh around wildly, without the faintest idea how to use it. His specialty is guns, not swords!

Oliver has exhausted his arrows and did a fair amount of damage. Now he raced through the troops, twirling his khopesh, maiming every soldier in sight. Some had not lasted even one second against him. 

Caitlin shot icicles and hail, skating on the ice bridges she formed as she went. She had either killed or stunned the soldiers, and left the stunned ones for Nebula to deal with. 

Laurel snuck up to loner soldiers and screamed into their ears, jarring their brains with so much force and a pitch so high the soldier’s brains had burst. It was quick and brutal. 

Nebula wove through the crowd, slicing down soldiers and finishing off the stunned ones Caitlin left for her. Nebula thoroughly enjoyed it. 

War Machine didn’t even render what he was doing: he just waved Oliver’s khopesh around and STILL managed to slice down several soldiers. Beginner’s luck. He made a mental note as he dodged a soldier’s sword sweep, to ask Oliver to tutor him on swordfighting. He sucked at it!

Now they had wounded or killed basically every soldier, and that left a bony, tall, sinister looking alien: Ebony Maw. He was the advisor to Thanos, and has telekinetic powers. Plus, he’s really intelligent.

All 5 heroes charged, but got swept aside by a flick of Ebony’s hands. Oliver’s got a feeling that this will be the hardest one to deal with. Caitlin threw an icicle at Ebony, but it got deflected and impaled her instead.

“KILLER FROST!” yelled Oliver. 

“ I’m fine.” Caitlin grunted, pulling out the icicle. Her wound healed instantly.

“FALL BACK!” yelled War Machine, retreating back to the temple. Everyone was happy to oblige.

They went back into the temple and shut the doors and reinforced them with Caitlin’s ice.

“What do we do now? That alien’s too strong.” panted War Machine. He was trembling with fear.

“I...I don’t know. “ admitted Oliver. “I have never faced off against anyone like that before.”

“ His name’s Ebony Maw.” said Nebula. “ He’s my father’s advisor. He possesses telekinetic powers.”

“WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?!” yelled Caitlin, Laurel and War Machine. Oliver stayed silent.

“So how do we defeat him?” asked Oliver, one eyebrow raised.

“He can only see what’s in front of him.” said Nebula.

“Yeah, who doesn’t.” muttered Laurel.

“No, I meant that he can’t turn his neck. He can only move his eyeballs.” explained Nebula and Caitlin instantly thought of a plan.

“Hey guys, come here. I thought of something…”


	8. Face off against Maw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Orb Team faces off against Maw, knowing his weakness and having a plan.

The Temple rumbled, dropping debris from atop.

“He;s trying to lift the Temple!’He wants to force us out!” yelled War Machine, stating the obvious.

“ I’m gonna give you an eye roll after we’re finished.” hissed Caitlin.

“We’ll give him what he wants! Go go go get out! This temple is gonna collapse!” yelled Oliver, running out.

“As planned, Caitlin you can take care of Maw, and we’ll distract him.” Nebula yelled, also racing outside.

Caitlin then went to the roof of the temple, which thankfully was still sturdy. She rounded towards the back of Maw, who was busy fighting the others down below that he didn’t notice the plan going on from above.

Caitlin descended when she got to the back of Maw, careful not to get too close. She then crept forward, and at a signal from Oliver(which was an empty bow drawn) she froze Maw.

Maw’s face was full of surprise and alarm. He first was winning against the four puny humans that killed or maimed all of his troops, (He didn't know how they managed to do that) then he felt a gust of cold so intense that it was pain on his back. Then he couldn’t feel his back, his midsection, his limbs then his head.

His whole world went black.

Maw was as frozen as a popsicle.

“Good riddance.” snarled Nebula as she kicked him down.

Maw shattered into million pieces.

“ Alright we’re done. Let’s call the Waverider.” said Oliver carelessly as he activated the beacon.

“ And as promised, WM, a VERY OBVIOUS eye roll.” smirked Caitlin as she rolled her eyes.


	9. Dark World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki, Thor, Rocket and Barry go to the Dasha region to get the Reality Stone, known as the Aether at that time.

Again, the Waverider had come back to the same time and place to pick up Barry, Wally, Rocket, Loki( who had just come back to life after being killed by Thanos) and Thor and brought them to the Dasha region, home of the Luminoth. 

They landed on the planet where Thor and Jane from the past were, at the moment where the Aether went into Jane’s body. Barry held the contraption that Rocket brought to hold the Aether and sped forward, sucking it from Jane’s body. Jane fell down, unconscious and limp.Wally sped Thor and Janne back to their spaceship, wiped their memories and sent them to sleep, and made them think that they had passed out when the spaceship grounded.

“Mission accomplished!” grinned Barry.

“AAANNNDDD let me guess. Malekith’s troops are headed this way.” muttered Wally, slapping  
his forehead in frustration.

“And you just had to jinx it.” grumbled Thor. “Wait… why am I in my original self?”

Thor now is fit without his beer belly, his hair shoulder length, his beard shorter and wearing his old costume.

“What the…”

“Malekith's Troops, at the foot of the dune!” yelled Rocket.

“Alright brother, you’ll see an illusion. This one is too. Act shocked and confused. Others, hide behind the dune and DON’T MOVE. ESPECIALLY YOU, RED.”

“What the hell Loki?”

SLASH!

“My hand…” gasped Thor and spotted Loki’s knife. “ LOKI !!!”

Loki kicked Thor off the dune and sent Thor rolling straight to the front of Malekith’s feet.

“Ahh… the crown prince of Asgard.” drawled Malekith. “What a pleasure.”

“My liege.” kneeled Loki in front of Malekith. 

“The other prince of Asgard?” said Malekith in confusion. “ Don’t you have a kingdom to go back to?” 

“Arrrgh. That cheater.” snarled Barry. The look on Wally's face said everything. As they got ready to speed off and kick Loki’s ass, Rocket put a paw on each of the speedster's arms, warning them not to move.

“ If I know Loki, when he is on a side, he will do anything to keep his teammates safe and kill the enemy.” said Rocket, blinking. After all, no one likes to lose. Especially Loki. He detests it.”

Barry and Wally reluctantly stayed put, Wally grumbling something under his breath.

“My liege.” continued Loki. “ I have wanted to watch that kingdom burn since I found out I wasn’t the crown prince.”

“Ahh. That explains this.” nodded Malekith.

While Malekith was musing, Loki unsheathed something.

Barry widened his eyes as he saw what Loki was planning to do.

Prick.

In goes the pin into Malekith. Malekith dropped down, snoring like a pig.

“BARRY!! WALLY!!” hollered Loki, throwing the rest of the pins he had into the air before the troops could react.

Barry and Wally zoomed out, catching the pins and pricking every one of Malekith’s troops. They all fell down, dead asleep.

Rocket then put a contraption into the ground. He explained that after they had lifted off, this will give the troops and Malekith a concussion, therefore making them forget what had happened

“Well, that concludes it.” Said Loki, snapping his fingers. Thor instantly had his hand back and returned to his beer-bellied self.

“Who wants to go home?”

BEEP BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEP!

AHQ rang in.

"Barry." said Tony urgently. " I need you to do one more job."


	10. Wakanda Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry, Okoye, Alex, J'onn, Spartan and Dinah goes to Wakanda to retrieve the Mind Stone.

“You need to join up with Okoye, John, J’onzz, Alex and Dinah.” said Tony. “We need you to go to Wakanda to retrieve the Mind Stone, during the fight 5 years ago.”

“Got it. Btw, where’s the Waverider?” asked Barry, and right there and then, the Waverider popped out, with the Mind Stone team aboard. “ Hey guys!” yelled Rip through the mic. “ We’ll come pick you up a second later, ‘kay? Thanks mate!” Then Rip zapped Barry into the ship and left before Thor and the others could say anything.

  
  


Barry and the Mind Stone team were left right in the middle of hell breaking loose. There was fighting everywhere. Aliens against the Avengers, aliens against the Wakandans. It was chaos.

J’onn shifted into a warrior. “Let’s go.” he said, then charged off to find Vision. “Wait.” said Dinah, which brought J’onzz back. “ Shouldn’t we go to the woods? Tony did say that Vision was found shut down in the woods.” Everyone agreed, so they went towards the woods, fighting the aliens who got in their way. Barry ran around(SUPERSPEED) and helped the past Natasha out of a sticky spot. 

  
  


After a while of fighting through aliens, they reached the woods and found Vision, Wanda and Thanos standing. Wanda was repelling Thanos and protecting Vision. She was stretched over too thin. She was straining to keep both of them apart and keeping her footing, sweat pouring out profusely.

“Barry, now you go get the Mind stone.” whispered Alex, taking out her shock gun. “We’ll distract Wanda and Thanos. Get the Mind Stone after I fire my gun. Now run, Barry. Run.”

Barry zipped off just after Alex fired an electric web towards Thanos.

Thanos got snagged in the web, giving him a shock. 

“ Quick!” said Spartan over the comms, him and the others fending off the aliens who’d spotted them. Dinah’s supersonic scream and their guns firing interrupts the comms for a bit. “ The time thingamajig is coming!”

  
  


There was a ripple of air on the horizon, which grew larger and larger until it presented itself as a wave, time changing as it swept through the land.

Barry ran towards Vision. He vibrates his hand and gets the Mind Stone, phasing(not hurting) Vision in the process. As he turned back to get the others and set off a beacon to call the Waverider, he saw a red steak, similar to his, putting the Mind Stone back in Vision. 

Barry smiled. Then he sped the others away and called the Waverider.


	11. All hail Hydra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, Clark, Leo, Mick and Rene go to S.H.I.E.L.D to get the Space Stone( The Chitauri Staff)

Steve, Clark, Leo, Mick and Rene went to S.H.I.E.L.D a few years back to get the Space Stone. They had to dress up like the S.H.I.E.L.D agents in the fabrication room(except for Steve. He kept his uniform and wouldn’t be persuaded to change.). They arrived at S.H.I.E.L.D a while later. They saw the Scepter being transported by S.H.I.E.L.D. At first they discussed, that they could persuade them to hand it over, but Steve noticed they burn marks in the shape of an octopus in their necks.

“Those aren’t S.H.I.E.L.D agents!” he hissed, burning with anger. “Those are undercover HYDRA agents! I have a plan that will get the Scepter. Come with me. And say what I say.” The Space Stone team followed the Hydra agents into an elevator. The agents looked at them suspiciously. 

Rene was nervous and he was pouring sweat by the gallon. 

“All hail Hydra.” whispered Steve, and the rest of the team. The Hydra agents relaxed. They thought that Steve and the others were fellow agents. One of them even dared to smile.

  
  


Suddenly, out of the blue, Steve punched an agent. The other undercover agents then began to attack the team. The team fought back in defense, knocked all the agents out and took the scepter. Mick burnt a few agents and Leo gave them first-degree frostbite. Clark gave the agents multiple broken arms and legs. Leo had apologized to the knocked-out agents after they had won the fight. 

Meanwhile, the past Avengers were searching the building for past Loki. the past Captain America spotted the Captain America from now and the others. 

“Hey, found Loki and his gang of rats.” said past Steve. “ They’re on the tenth floor.” Then past-Steve lunged at now-Steve. They fought, and Clark helped. He knocked past-Steve out with just a punch and then yelled to the other stunned members of the team (and a very angry now-Steve) ,” COME ON! What are you waiting for? Let’s split!” 

The Space Stone team ran from S.H.I.E.L.D, but Rene’s hand slipped and the case of the Scepter slammed onto the floor. The others ran right past him. "Hey, wait up hoss!" he yelled. He clumsily picked the case up. Just as he joined the others, puffing, a band of legit S.H.I.E.L.D agents ran towards them. Apparently they found the fake agents and one of them reported them in order to not get into jail. 

A fight broke out. The Space Stone Team barely escaped the flood of the security and agents pouring towards them, some of them burnt to a crisp and others popsicles. Some of them got bone fractures(best Clark could do).

The Waverider zapped them up in the alley next to S.H.I.E.L.D, right on cue.

“GOGOGOGOGO!” screeched Leo when he got onto the ship. The Waverider sped off, leaving the agents that chased them with confused looks.

“ People can’t disappear into thin air, right?” asked an agent, dumbfounded.


	12. The Last Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Constantine, Zari, Amaya and Nora goes to London to find the Ancient One.

Constantine, Zari, Amaya and Nora went to London to find the Ancient One. “ This city is too big.” breathed Amaya, taking in the sights. “How ‘bout we split up?” 

Without another word, she touched her totem, summoned up the ashe of an eagle and soared off. Zari summoned up the wind and flew off in the other direction. John and Nora spread out and searched by foot.

  
  


Later, Amaya found her on a Sanctuary rooftop meditating. She glided down. The Ancient One acknowledged her presence, but just ignored her, and went on meditating. 

“Guys,” said Amaya into comms. “ London Sanctuary Rooftop. NOW.”

Not long after the call, all of the others were whooshed onto the roof by Zari.

“ We need the Time Stone, love. Can you give it to us?”asked John.

“What for?” said the Ancient One, not even opening an eye to look at them.

“As far as I know, Doc predicted that he would give the Time Stone to Thanos and he just did that, stupid thing.” scoffed Nora.

“Yes.” nodded the Ancient One, still meditating. “ I saw that he would. But then, I will be dead, so I can’t do anything.” She said that just when Zari opened her mouth to ask. She took those words right out of her mouth.

Zari was speechless.

“So… will you give us the Time Stone, love?” questioned John.

  
  


“No.”

  
  


“Why?” questioned John.

“Because I know what you’re going to do. Prove to me that you are worthy to wield the Eye of Agamotto.”

“How?” asked Amaya, right when John was about to contradict the Ancient One.

“Duel. Your band against me.” said the Ancient One, finally standing up.

“Where?”

“Right here.” said the Ancient One.

  
  


She assumed a horse stance, and her hands conjured up wheels of spells and symbols. The roof they were on expanded, and they were standing on a roof with infinite boundaries.

It was mind-boggling.

“You get the first move.” said the AO( Ancient One. Calling her that from now on.)

“Lif Aken, Ka, Ren, Ba, Ib, Sheut. Lif Aken Ma'at. Duat Aken, Ka, Ren, Ba, Ib, Sheut. Duat Aken Ma'at…” chanted John, summoning energy which created a barrier. 

“Careful.” warned John. This will break if the AO inflicts too much damage. But then, this won’t stop us from attacking her, it’ll just stop her attacks for a while.”

AO’s lips twitched into a smirk just for a second. 

“This won’t work.” she said. “I am too strong.”

“Then you underestimate the power of the cursed in Hell.” replied John.

WHOOSH

Zari had conjured up a gust of wind, mind numbingly cold, which wrapped itself around AO. The wind lifted her into the air, squeezing her along the way. She didn’t struggle. She broke the wind just like a rag doll.

Zari gasped. 

Amaya summoned up the ashe of a bear, lion, tiger, leopard, which she then sent to attack AO. They did inflict damage, but was then slit into a gazillion little pieces by a pair of orange, glowing, hovering knives that the AO had conjured up.

“Come at me.”


	13. The Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Time Stone team finishes the fight. Thanos found out why had he been feeling so off and having weird dreams.

SMASH

The barrier shattered.

“John, conjure up another one!” yelled Zari, fending off the AO’s attacks with a blizzard.

“Wish I could, love, but I’m drained.” replied John, stopping a bit from chanting spells of Hell and throwing it at the AO. “ Duat akat Malif…”

“We need a plan!” yelled Nora, zapping magic towards the AO. “If we continue on like this, we’ll get flattened and lose the Time Stone!”

The AO has been wounded slightly, but she was mostly ok and deflecting the team’s attacks with ease.

“Fine. I’ll try and conjure up another one. You mates owe me one.” grumbled John, chanting again.

“Lif Aken, Ka, Ren, Ba, Ib, Sheut. Lif Aken Ma'at. Duat Aken, Ka, Ren, Ba, Ib, Sheut. Duat Aken Ma'at… Lif Aken, Ka, Ren, Ba, Ib, Sheut. Lif Aken Ma'at. Duat Aken, Ka, Ren, Ba, Ib, Sheut. Duat Aken Ma'at…” chanted John, and per usual, a barrier appeared, but this time, it muffled the attacks thrown at them.

“A little perk.” smirked John. “Now what?”

“We need to distract her.” interjected Nora. “My dad does it all the time (may he rest in peace). He asked his minions to do something as a diversion while he gets what he wants without interruptions. He played that with Oliver, and it worked.”

“So HOW the fuck do we distract her?” mumbled Zari, getting frustrated.

CRACK

“The barrier’s crumbling, quick, how?” said John, panicking.

“Nora you let off the smoke you use to disorient people and we’ll do the rest.” said Amaya with an air of finality.

SMASH

The barrier crumbled.

“I can't conjure up another one, I’m too drained. Nora, NOW!” yelled John.

WHOOSH

A gust of wind blew through them and smoke appeared out of nowhere, and quickly surrounded the AO. 

The AO looked around. The smoke was purple, thick, glistening. Impossible to see through. She tried to repel it, but it just kept on coming. She breathed some of them in, and coughed. Suddenly she could see again. She was in the Sanctuary.

“Strange.” she thought. “ Wasn’t I on the roof just now?”

Suddenly, impact hit her. She looked around and didn’t see her attackers. She was frustrated and started lashing out blindly.

“Ugh.”

Her spell collided with someone. She lashed out in that direction again but didn’t hit anything.

She was now scratched, bit, bruised all over and now she has a bruised spleen.

Outside of the AO’s hallucination, the Time Stone Team was giving it everything they’ve got. John chanted spells, Zari threw hail, Amaya had the ashes of bears, lions, leopards, tigers helping her, and Nora was still spilling the hallucinative smoke, controlling it so that the spaces her friends were in were smoke and hallucination free.

In the hallucination, the AO is struggling to fight back. It was pretty hard when she couldn't see her attackers. She got a few blows landed in, but that was not enough to crumble the team. They continued fighting with more spirit than at the start of the duel.

Finally, she gave in. She couldn’t deal with the attacks much longer. If she continued, she could die. She fell to the ground, passing out.

A moment later, four faces swam in front of her. 

“Is she okay?” asked one with a red watch.

“I infused life force into her. She should be okay…” said one with blonde hair.

The AO sat up, giving herself a headache.

The Time Stone team were surrounding her, peering. And immediately retreated a distance away when she suddenly sat up.

“You okay?” asked Amaya, worried. She wouldn’t want to anger a person who is practically a god. She had gotten a taste of that, and she didn’t like it.

To her surprise, the AO wasn’t angry. She smiled faintly. 

“You have proven that you work together, and listen to each other and rise to be a better version of yourself. I had made a mistake of giving the Stone to an unworthy person, who nearly destroyed the world and I have lived with that burden ever since. So I have to test the people who want the Time Stone. I have to see that if they’re worthy. Your little team is worthy, so I give it to you.“ she dropped the smile and her expression became grave. “Be warned. If you don’t place the Stone back to where it belongs, disaster will erupt. You have been warned. Now off you go.” Then the AO went back to meditating.

BLIP, BLIP, BLIP 

A beacon was activated.

SNAP

Thanos woke up with a start. He had been feeling weird, and having weird dreams.

“Time flux incoming, time flux incoming, time flux incoming... “ said an automated voice. Thanos rushed to the control room. 

“WHAT’S GOING ON?” he roared, angry that he got interrupted in his “beauty” sleep.

“My lord..” said a commander, pointing to the hovering screen in the middle of the room.

The screen showed that they are now branched off into an alternate timeline. 

“In the original timeline, you destroy half of the Earth’s population. Now you don’t, and your Infinity Gauntlet is of no use now. I think this is the work of the so-called Avengers..” said the commander, and instantly cowered into a corner

“GET ME TO EARTH!” hollered Thanos, furious. “I WILL DEAL WITH THOSE PESKY AVENGERS MYSELF!”   
  


“Yes sir… SET A COURSE FOR EARTH!” yelled the commander, getting into position.


	14. The Start of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Time Stone Team comes back. Thanos prepares to conquer Earth. The heroes make preparations.

The teams come back with the Time, Power, Space, Reality, Soul and Mind Stones( each team comes back after a second the other team got off the Waverider.), earning cheers from the DC and Marvel heroes who didn’t go on the search missions. 

“Captain.”

“Mr. Stark.”

Both Gideon and Jarvis said at the same time.

“ There is an unknown ship entering the Solar System.”

“That’s got to be Thanos.” said Tony, gritting his teeth. “ We have to be ready.” 

“Correct.” said Steve. “ We need to sharpen up, train and prepare our gear. AI’s, how much longer do we have?”

“About 2 weeks.” both the AI’s said at the same time.

“Good.” said Sara. “ We have time. Natasha, Ava, how about a sparring match?”

“Alright.” said Natasha, giving one of her rare smiles.

“Okay.” Ava smiled sheepishly. It was always a pleasure to see Sara confident. She gave Sara a kiss when she went by. Sara blushed.

The three girls went to the Waverider..

“Hey, magic users, how about a duel?” smirked Nora.

“Fine with me.” said Amaya, arching a brow and going toward the lawn. “Since the fighting gals got to the training room, I guess we’ll just do it on the lawn.”

“You know, said Tony, cutting in and mortally afraid of his perfect lawn ruined. “ Our training room can hold multiple programs…” 

“Great!” said Zari and John. They both rushed off to the training room.

“We’ll go too.” said Ray. Nate said, “We want to spar too and Ray wants to test the upgrades he made to my and his suit. Since Sara and the gals got the Waverider training room, We’ll go with the magicks” Both of them also rushed off.

“Wait!” yelled Tony. “Then where do WE train?”


	15. The Others Come Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Heroes prepare for War. The other Avengers come back.

“What’s going on?” asked a voice.  
Tony whipped round so fast that he cricked his neck.

“W..W..Wanda?” stuttered Tony, unable to believe his eyes.

You might be wondering how the hell Wanda got back. The thing is, since the Avengers had gotten the Infinity Stones earlier than Thanos did, an alternate timeline appeared, changing the course of history. Thanos never got to Earth, and he never performed the Snap, and the people who disappeared never did.

One by one, the missing Avengers appeared in the Avengers Headquarters, and sometimes some of them attacked the DC Heroes, which was explained afterward that the DC Heroes are working with the Avengers to defeat Thanos once and for all.

In the Guardian’s ship, Gamora appeared, and Peter just went ahead and kissed her, which earned him a slap and a kick in return. But then Gamora kissed him back. So all’s well from there on.

The heroes from both universes trained and sparred with each other, mixing up. It was like they had been friends their whole life. The one memorable one was Natasha and Sara sparring, and Sara won, but just barely. Tony and Steve laughed at Natasha after that, and as a consequence, they got bruised and was knocked out by Natasha in a fury. Kara and Clark also sparred, and once again completely destroyed Tony’s lawn, which got him in a fury, despite his state. He later declared that the Supers are never allowed to use their powers on the lawn. Then the Magicks snuck onto his lawn and then they had a duel, which annoyed Tony immensely. Good thing is that the lawn was later repaired by Amaya. (Tony still kept the declaration prohibiting the Supers using their powers on his lawn though.) Later, Pietro and Barry had a race inside the HQ, which had destroyed some of Tony’s sensitive Iron Suit equipment. Tony was now FURIOUS.

Now, that was really funny.


	16. The War Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The War begins.

Like a flash(pun intended), two weeks passed.

BEEP BEEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

“What the hell?!” yelled Peter Parker, falling out of bed.

“It’s the alarm!” yelled Nyssa, running by his room. 

“Thanos is entering the atmosphere!” yelled Pietro, slowing down just enough to shout that out.

Barry zipped by Pietro.

“Oh no you don’t.” laughed Pietro, running after him.

They stopped their fooling around right when they arrived at the lawn. Everyone was gathered there. They were all looking grave. The only exception was Mick. He was still pigging out over a few peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, which most of it fell onto the grass. Tony looked disgusted.

“Now.” said Steve. “ is our final moment. This makes out our victory, or our downfall. We have to win, for the sake of Earth! Avengers…. ASSEMBLE!”

“Arrowverse...SUIT UP!” yelled Oliver.

They all got their equipment. Since they are all dressed in their suits, there was no need for changing. Then they waited quietly for Thanos.

BOOM!

Thano’s ship alighted right in front of HQ. Thanos stepped out with his army. 

“So… THIS is the Avengers? Your so-called team is PUNY!” he guffawed.

Rene’s face turned beet red. “HEY! Who are you callin’ puny? We could defeat you and your army of shit today!” 

Thanos didn’t say anything. He raised his arms like a tree. His army, thousands upon thousands, millions upon millions of alien soldiers clad in armor and Outriders.

“The Outriders are a mindless species of aliens subservient to Thanos and the Black Order, used to fight in the Battle of Wakanda five years ago.” said Felicity into comms in a vibranium basement below the HQ. The heroes in the DC and Marvel heard it.(The Avengers knew but the DC didn’t. A little extra information.)

Thanos raised his sword forward, and swiftly, as one, his army ran towards the Avengers and Arrowverse, hollering as they ran. 

The War of Earth broke out. 

All hell broke loose.


	17. The War of Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The War breaks out.

The two forces clashed. Bad against good, aliens(except the Supers and J’onn) against Earthlings.

Thanos didn’t join in. He just stood in the middle of the chaos. 

“Guys? I’m watching everything. To take down Thanos you have to get through his army… Oh, and reinforcements are arriving.” said Felicity, watching the monitors and with Hulk monitoring everybody’s vitals.

“Reinforcements? Where?” asked Ray eagerly, looking around. 

“RAY!” yelled Nora, and blasted an Outrider that was about to get Ray’s head.

“You stupid big lump!” she grumbled, running past him.

“Love you too!” replied Ray, with a blushing face.

“You know the comms are open, right? Now focus on the battle Ray, you stupid lovebird!” said Sara, fighting an alien soldier twice her size and height. Still, she took it down with ease.

After a while, a ship landed, and out of it poured Rocket, Drax, Mantis, Star Lord, Teen Groot and Gamora. They also joined in the fray. 

THUMP THUMP THUMP

A colossal Scott Lang raced through the battlefield, swatting away the soldiers like flies.

Doctor Strange appeared through a portal. He then conjured up hundreds upon hundreds more, in which it appeared all the students of the AO, now Doc Strange’s students, Wong, Valkyrie riding a flying horse, Asgardians, Hope Pym, and the Wakandian army.

“WAKANDA FOREVER!” yelled T’Challa.

“WAKANDA FOREVER!” yelled the army. They rushed into battle in one swift move.

“Good luck brother.” sniggered Shuri as she rushed past T’Challa.

“SHURI! THIS IS NO TIME FOR JOKES!” snarled T’Challa, as he too rushed forward into battle.

Kara and Clark roasted the soldiers that were crowding around their teammates, and they broke a few soldier’s backs, gave a concussion to another few and froze another few.  
Oliver was fighting with all his might. He was fighting a troop of soldiers all by himself. He waved his khopeshes and shot maxed stun, electric, tranq etc. arrows. Steve fought with him side by side, finishing off the enemy together.

“Good work.” said Oliver to Steve.

“And let me tell you, Oliver does not give praises lightly.” added Felicity, chuckling.

Barry and Pietro zipped through the enemy, disarming them and leaving them to Nebula's mercy.

Nebula dashed through the crowd, slicing the enemy into halves.

War Machine, now clad in his armor, was firing machine guns from his suit. He had made quite a lot of soldiers into alien honeycombs.

Wanda blasted apart the aliens, now with Vision by her side as they fought the aliens closing in together. 

Mick and Leo were fighting back to back. One spouted fire and another spit ice. They blasted the soldiers around them. One side turned to roasted aliens and another alien popsicles.

Tony flew around in his suit, blasting any alien he saw(except for his teammates) out to space.

Natasha and Sara fought together, taking down aliens with efficiency. They took down aliens thrice their size, aliens with powers and a few bonus Outriders. Now that’s what I call a seamless duo.

Clint shot arrows at the enemy, using trick arrows like Oliver. Explosive, tranq, electric nets, maxed stun… He shot every arrow he had until he was exhausted. He then started fighting with his bow( A perk from Oliver) and waving a dagger.

Thor was in absolute rampage mode. He had thunder and lightning raining down and whacked soldiers apart, sending them flying.

Pepper had finally worn the suit Tony got for her. Downside is, she wore that suit into this battle.

A flash of light appeared on the horizon.

In that streak of light, Carol flew down and crashed through Thano’s fleet of ships, cutting off their escape route.

Some of that debris rained down and squashed a ten or twenty troops of soldiers.

The Avengers and the Arrowverse now have the upper hand.

Wally sped through the remainder of aliens, vibrating his hand to break their tendons.

Cisco shot portals which gave his teammates immediate access to another area of the battlefield. Some of Thano’s soldiers thought that Earthlings had teleportation!

Killer Frost froze the aliens then smashed them into teeny tiny bits.

T’Challa sliced the aliens into strips.

Shuri blasted the aliens out of her way and her teammates' way in order to get to Thanos.

The Avengers and Arrowverse now had taken care of nearly all the soldiers, except for a few loners. They ran from the battle. Killer Frost went to take care of them. 

Now, the Avengers and Arrowverse are facing off against Thanos.


	18. The Endgame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Marvel and DC face off against Thanos.

Now, it was just Thanos, the Avengers and Arrowverse. 

“LEGENDS!” yelled Sara, raising the Death Totem. “ All together now!”

So, one by one, the Legends of Tomorrow raised their respective totems.

Nate raised the Earth Totem.

Zari raised the Air Totem.

Amaya raised the Anansi Totem.

Mick raised the Fire Totem.

Ray raised the Water Totem.

They formed a circle, and one by one, beams of light shot out from the six Zambesi Totems, forming a ball of light in the middle of the circle.

“Oh no oh no oh no no no no.. I’m thinking about you know what!” cried Nate.

“Uh...are you and me both thinking the same thing or is it just me?” asked Amaya, furrowing her brow.

“I think both of you are right. I am also thinking the same thing!” whimpered Zari.

“Guys… focus?” said Sara. But she was also thinking of the same thing as the others.

Slowly, the light molded into a form. It grew bigger and bigger, swallowing up the Legends. The Avengers wanted to rush forward and pull them out, but the rest of the Arrowverse stopped them. 

“Watch them work their magic.” said Oliver and looked on.

Eventually, the light formed onto a gigantic creature, six times bigger than Thanos.

“What’s that?” yelped Tony, pointing a shaking finger at the creature.

It was a big, blue, fluffy Beebo!

“Wait, where’s Sara?” Steve asked, confused.

“HAHAHA, THAT’s Sara and the others!” Barry was laughing like crazy. Apparently he found the Legends transforming into a gigantic Beebo amusing, and couldn’t stop laughing.

Thanos’s face was the exact explanation of shock. But he recovered in an instant. 

“What in the whole wide world is that joke?!” he guffawed, laughing. 

“You can’t defeat me with that bedside toy! HAHAHAHA!” 

“BEEBO HUNGRY!!!!” hollered Beebo as it charged towards Thanos.

Thanos charged too and swung his blade, but it got tangled in Beebo’s fur.

“Darn it!” cursed Thanos and struggled to pull his blade out. Beebo shrugged him off.

“Hah. You think this could stop me?” sneered Thanos as he lifted his hand. On his hand was the Infinity Glove, in it embedded the six Infinity Stones.

“H… How?” stammered Natasha.

“Nebula…” sang Thanos as Nebula stepped out behind him.

“Nebula!” yelled Gamora, “What the hell?”

“Hello sister. Come and join the winning side.” smirked Nebula.

“GUYS don’t believe her!” cried Felicity through the comms. “That’s not the real Nebula! Right after the battle and you guys were engrossed with the Legends’s transformation, a clone of Nebula kidnapped Nebula and towed her into the ruins of the battle! Her brain is in sync with the real Nebula! I just hacked into it and broke it. Back to the point, the clone knew where we were keeping the Infinity Stones( rather, on WHO ) and stole it! Someone go get the REAL NEBULA!!!!”

“I’ll go.” said J’onn and disappeared into thin air.

“Ahhh...you have someone behind your back…” mused Thanos, smiling a grin that has too many teeth. 

“Hey, Clone!” snarled Sara, twirling her batons. “Give up!”

“Hey, babe… the C word…” muttered Ava.

”Sorry babe.” replied Sara and kissed Ava on the cheek as a sorry. As usual, Ava blushed as red as a beetroot.

“Ahhh… you broke through my little plan. But no matter. Now I will claim this planet for myself!” roared Thanos.

Steve’s blood was boiling. His fists curled. Milonjir heard it. It instantly flew towards Steve with a boom. 

“HAHAHA! He’s worthy! I was right!” cried Thor.

“CHARGE!” yelled Steve, raising Milonjir, and strapped his shield tighter.

Tony blasted off into the sky. The ones that can fly blasted off after Tony.

Caitlin skated back and saw the last battle starting. She joined in.

The Magicks blasted magic .

The fighters charged towards Thanos.

Thor cried the Asgardian battle cry.

“WAKANDA FOREVER!” yelled T’Challa, Shuri and the Wakandian army.

Scott enlarged and Hope shrank.

The Endgame began.


	19. The Endgame Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2

Thanos was a surprisingly good fighter. So was the clone. Thanos managed to deflect all of Natasha’s, Sara’s and Ava’s moves. J’onn came back with a very furious Nebula.Doctor Strange conjured up a portal that swallowed Parker, then Parker appeared beside, on top, beside, then on top of Thanos.

“Can’t catch me!”

“SLOWPOKE!”

“A left..”

“And a riiiiiiight!!!”

Peter got caught by the clone , and was flung to the side.

“Father…” murmured the clone.

The Avengers and Arrowverse fought with all their might. Apparently the old saying was wrong. 

“The loned can’t beat the numbered.” has a big fat cross on it in this situation.

Thanos was frozen, roasted, hit and bombarded with all kinds of weapons, lasers and powers. But he still was standing.

“Guys, YOU HAVE TO GET THE STONES! I DON’T…. I MEAN WE DON’T WANNA DIE!!!” hollered Felicity through comms, with a loud voice for her size.

“Don’t yell. We can handle this,” soothed Oliver.

“Fine.” grumped Felicity.

“Guys we need a new plan.” said Oliver. “John, can you conjure up that barrier when you fought the Ancient One?” 

“Oh ho, mate, I have been practicing that for the past two weeks. Great timing.” smiled John and started chanting.

“Lif Aken, Ka, Ren, Ba, Ib, Sheut. Lif Aken Ma'at. Duat Aken, Ka, Ren, Ba, Ib, Sheut. Duat Aken Ma'at…”

As usual, a barrier appeared.

“Are you hiding?!” roared Thanos, and the clone laughed along. But his voice was muffled behind the barrier.

“NOW WHAT HOSS! WE’RE GONNA DIE!!!!” howled Rene.

“Calm down. We'll think of something. Barry, Wally. Even you guys can't beat Thanos?”

“Hell it’s like he has eyes on the back of his head dude!” grumbled Wally, clutching his ribs. He got hit by Thanos and fractured his rib. He’ll heal in a few more minutes though. Barry had  
narrowly avoided Thanos’s swipe, and he only got grazed. It has healed up by now.

“He must have a weak spot-”

CRACK

“The barrier’s collapsing. John, can you strengthen it?” asked Oliver.

“Yeah. But only for once. I’m about drained mate.”

“Lif Aken, Ka, Ren, Ba, Ib, Sheut. Lif Aken Ma'at. Duat Aken, Ka, Ren, Ba, Ib, Sheut. Duat Aken Ma'at…”

The barrier’s crack healed, but Thanos and the clone kept on coming.

“Come out, cowards!” yelled Thanos, attacking the barrier.

“We need a plan, quick.” said Diggle urgently.

“How about we distract Thanos?” suggested Kara. “Carol, Clark, me and J’onn are almost indestructible.”

“Good. That’s the first step. How about the next?” said Oliver.

“How about me and Wally trap him in a tornado?” suggested Barry. “That way he can’t escape.”

“UGH!” Sara exclaimed as the Beebo separated into the Totem-bearing Legends.

“Sara!” said Ava with joy as she raced up and hugged her.

“I’m fine- oh!” said Sara and Ava suddenly kissed her. Usually it’s Sara who was the kissing one.

Ray hugged Nora and earned a slap. Then Nora hugged him back and gave him a peck. Ray’s face was flushing with a rosy red.

“Alright lovebirds, break up!” said Steve sternly. “So the Supers, the Martian and Carol distracts Thanos, Wally and Barry trap him in a tornado, now what?”

CRACK

The barrier was breaking again, and John was too drained.

Tony knew that there was no more time to spare.

“I will be in the tornado.” said Tony. Everybody gasped.

"TONY, NO.” said Pepper sternly. “I won’t allow you.” 

“You must.” said Tony. “ Pepper… I love you.”

ZAP

Pepper was hit with a stun blast from Tony. It’s a good thing that Tony didn’t buy an electric absorber for Pepper. It was now of no use.

Pepper was out. 

“TONY!” said Steve, stunned.

“Relax. I just put her to sleep for a while. So Supers, Martian and Carol distract Thanos, Barry and Wally trap me and Thanos in the same tornado. When you hear my yell, Barry and Wally, you guys pull me out. Now about the clone…”

“I’ll do it.” said Thor. “Steve and I now both can wield lightning. We’ll do it.” 

Steve nodded.

“And i’ll deal with the Infinity Stones too. Now.” said Tony. “Avengers, ASSEMBLE!”

“SUIT UP! “ yelled Oliver.

CRASH

The barrier finally cracked.


	20. The Endgame Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who won?

As the plan goes, J’onn, Kara, Clark and Carol flew up and blasted Thanos with everything they’ve got. Kara blasted her heat visions and Clark blew his freeze breath. Carol hurtled fire and J’onn was making a nuisance out of himself. The Martian first darted out of Thano’s reach, then when Thanos caught up, then he disappeared, leaving Thanos dumbfounded.

Meanwhile, Thor and Steve distracted the clone. Now Steve can fly! Thor and Steve both rained thunder and lightning towards the clone. Instantly, the clone shorted out.

“Well.” said Thor. “That was easy. Let’s help the others.”

“Barry, Wally, NOW!” yelled Tony.

Both Barry and Wally brought Tony over to Thanos. They first ran round and round, , then when they stirred up the dust, dirt, debris around them, they found a gap and put Tony in.

“Well well well, look what the punies have thrown in.” sneered Thanos “A weakling!”

“You’ll just have to see.” said Tony stoutly.

Thanos said nothing. He just brought his blade down. Tony narrowly avoided it. He activated his helmet.

“Jarvis.” Tony whispered. “Plan me the best route to get the Infinity Stones.”

“Of course, Mr Stark.”

After a few seconds of Tony blasting and dodging Thano’s attacks, Jarvis said,” Mr Stark. I have found the route. Now duck.”

Tony ducked, missing Tano’s horizontal swipe of his sword.

“Now run forward 5 steps.”

Tony obeyed, missing Thano’s chop.

“Now blast him.”

BLAM!

Tony’s double blast stunned Thanos.

“Now get the Stones.”

Tony went forward and made as if he wanted the glove. Thanos felt it and threw Tony off.

“FLASH!” yelled Tony, and right on cue, Barry and Wally got him out of there.

“COWARDS!” laughed Thanos, stepping out of the weakened tornado. “You can never defeat me!”

“I am inevitable.”

SNAP!

Nothing happened.

“Huh?” wondered Thanos as he snapped again.

SNAP!

“Looking for these?” said Tony, raising his arm. The six Infinity Stones are now embedded there.

“HOW?” roared Thanos.

“In the instant that I grabbed your glove, I got the Stones.” said Tony simply.

Thanos growled, but was wary. Tony could perform the Snap anytime.

“Puny humans can’t control the Stones. Only a Titan like me is powerful enough to. As i said, I am inevitable."

Tony chuckled.

“And I am… Iron Man.”

SNAP!

Energy coursed through Tony’s body. Tony’s eyes glowed, and instantly, Thano’s destroyed ships, Thanos and the clone dissolved into dust. The HQ, the lawn and everything else was repaired. After that, Tony smiled, closed his eyes and fell to the ground.

“TONY!!”


	21. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wakes up. All of them tried to find the solution to bring the Arrowverse back home.

Tony felt tired. He wanted to sleep forever in this silent, comfy dark space. Suddenly, he heard voices around him.

“Pepper, he’s gonna be alright if i know him.”

SOB SOB SOB

“Pepper, relax. Tony will get over this.”

Tony’s eyes snapped open.

He was in the Waverider’s Medbay.

Pepper, Morgan, Natasha, Clint and Steve were around him.

“TONY!!” said Pepper with tears of joy. She hugged him. 

“Ugh. Why do I feel so weird.” muttered Tony.

“You passed out after you used the Infinity Stones. You have now slept for two days.” said Steve.

“TWO DAYS?!” yelped Tony, jumping out of the chair. “What about Thanos?” 

“Relax.” said Sara, walking in with the Legends.”He’s dust , along with the cl…. the fake Nebula.”

“Thank you babe.” said Ava and kissed Sara on the cheek.

Sara had just wanted to kiss back before Mick interrupted.

“Any lovebirds who wanna kiss go do it in private!” howled Mick, angry that he’s single.

and being forced to see couples kissing.

“You dare yell at your captain?” said Sara with seriousness. “Go to your room!”

Mick slunk away, but just turned tail and went to the pantry to pig himself out on Gideon’s new pastries.

“Well, we have finished our jobs. It’s hard to say goodbye. I just wanna know. How do we get home?” interjected Nora.

“Well, Nora, how about I seal you up for a bit.” smirked Ray as he guided Nora outside.

There was a faint “What...umph!”

And later there were moans that faded into the distance.

And let’s forget about them.

Tony muttered, “I’ll never unhear that.” Then he clapped his hands and leapt out of the chair. “Now, tell me how did you get into our universe?”

“Well.” said a voice through the speakers. “We were in the temporal zone, just finishing up a mission when a crack in the fabric of time opened and we were sucked in.”

“Felicity!” yelled Sara. “Who gave you access to the controls?!”

“HEHHEH, I HACKED my way in!” said Felicity smugly.

“She’s just another Tony.” muttered Steve under his breath.

“I HEARD THAT.” said Felicity through the speaker.

Steve jumped. Then he looked around for any mini cameras.

“Blame it on Gideon.” said Sara. “GIDEON! Deny access to the controls unless activated by me, and HOLY JESUS FUCK UPDATE OUR FIREWALL!!”

"Yes Captain."

“Now now Miss Lance calm down.” said Stein.

“Alright back on topic.” said Tony. “You say that a crack opened in the fabric of time?”

“Yes.” said Felicity.

“WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?” scowled Sara.

“Sorry.” muttered Felicity as the speakers went offline with a beep.

“So, either an anachronism appeared or someone is messing with reality…” mused Tony.

“OW!”


	22. A Last  Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Arrowverse found a way back home, but have to complete one last mission first.

Hulk had slammed his head on the top of the door of the Medbay.

SNORT

Tony snorted.

“What’s up?” asked Steve.

“I found a way for Arrowverse to go back to their own world!” said Hulk gleefully, massaging his forehead. “But we are not done with this. We have to return the Stones.”

“Well, I forgot about that…” said Sara apologetically. “I just wanted to go back home.”

“Don’t we all.” muttered Jax, thinking of genuine double cheeseburgers from Big Belly Burger. Sure, the fabricated food on the Waverider is good, but it just lacks something.

Zari and Amaya just glanced at each other. They missed home too.

“So, who will return the Stones?” asked Pepper. “ I’m not, and YOU ARE DEFINITELY NOT GOING STARK! STAY IN BED!” Tony shrank back.

“I’ll go back to Wakanda.” said Barry, speeding in. “I haven’t told you guys, but I saw my future self putting back the Mind Stone into Vision before the time flux struck.”

“OK, so you’ll go to Wakanda. Steve, can you go back to S.H,I,E,L,D and return the Stone? Oh, and Jarvis?” he said into his chest. 

“Yes, Mr Stark?”

“Wait, where did you guys put the Space Stone?” asked Tony.

“The safe, per usual.” said Clint.

“Jarvis? Please get the Space Stone from the safe and put it back in the Staff.”

“Yes Mr Stark.”

“Ok. Then War Machine and Rocket can go to the Dasha to return the Reality Stone. Barry goes to Wakanda to return the Mind Stone, Nebula, Laurel, Cait and Oliver can go to Morag to   
return the Power Stone, Sara, Ava, Clint , Kara and Natasha can go to Vormia to return the Soul Stone, Steve and Clark can go to S.H.I.E.L.D to return the Space Stone(WITH THE STAFF   
MIND YOU), and John, Nora, Amaya and Zari goes to London to return the Time Stone. OK?”

“I’m fine with mine but shouldn’t we consult everyone first?” asked Ava,

“Yeah, you’re right.” said Tony. “Milady, may you bring me back to HQ please?”  
Morgan giggled at that as Pepper walked with Tony to HQ.

After a while, they managed to get everyone into the meeting room. Tony then repeated what he said on the Waverider. 

“And who’s the co-captain of the Waverider?” asked Tony.

“Right here mate.” said Rip.

“Rip, you’re getting the Waverider to drop and pick us up ON TIME after I’m gone. Or else the co-captain’s place is going to Ray.” Sara interrupted, pointing at a very messy Ray and   
Nora.

Everyone was ok with that. 

“AMEN!” yelled Cisco, who was tired out even after two days after the battle. 

That proves how epic it was.

Then the ones going on the return missions got on the Waverider with the Stones

“Alright everyone, either strap in or hold on!” yelled Sara, firing up the engines.


	23. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last mission is done. Time to go home.

The Aether is back in its original place before Jane sucked it in.

Vision has his Stone back right before the time flux struck, and Barry made sure that in the past he saw himself putting the Mind Stone back in Vision.

The Orb is back in the Temple.

The Soul Stone is back on Vormia, and still having Red Skull as it’s Guardian, but only for a hundred more years..

The Chitauri Staff is suddenly found in a corner of an alleyway beside S.H.I.E.L.D., which had all of its agents dumbfounded. It has become a really obsessive topic for discussion.

The Ancient One got the Eye of Agamotto back right after John and the others departed. 

She smiled the first real smile in this long string of chaos.

Now, the Arrowverse can go back home.

“The way I found for you to go back home is through the temporal zone.” said Hulk, showing everyone his charts in the meeting room. “Since you got here by the fabric of time, you should go back the same way. Can you check the timeline, Sara?”

“Yep.” 

“So, we go to the temporal zone, and you must create an anachronism for us to go back, such as Hulk returning to his angry self.”

“NO.” said Hulk, putting his foot down.

“Or such as Thor getting rid of his beer belly and being sober.”

Everyone looked at Thor.

Thor didn't have an idea on what was happening before he was brought into the training room in a flash by Wally and being forced to exercise day and night. Then Arrowverse sped off into the Temporal Zone to await this anachronism.

“I don’t want this!” howled Thor over and over, dodging attacks. “I am content with the beer bellied self of mine!”

“THOR, SHUT UP!” yelled Natasha, increasing the level of the training program.

The attacks became more precise and deadly. 

Clint had it all videotaped so that they can laugh over it while Thor wasn’t around.

After a few months(Which was like a blink of an eye in the temporal zone) Thor was his old self again. He was fit, with short, crisp hair and didn't drink anymore.

RRIIPPP

Just then, a crack was torn in the fabric of time and the Waverider was sucked in, along with the Arrowverse as its passengers.

Before they were completely swallowed, Catlin made the water on the Avengers HQ lawn form ice cliffs, which the Avengers thought was an attack, but was later revealed that it formed the words,“ Goodbye, hope to see you again.”

Everyone smiled.

Except for Tony.

“MY LAWN!!!!”


End file.
